


Music Dumps Lyrics

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bad Song Lyrics, Other, Relationship Gone Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some humor, some making fun of popular song lyric tropes, as Music decides that it's time for independence.</p><p>For this prompt at the Porn Battle (though the fic is not porny at all): "Anthropomorphic, Music/Lyrics, alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Dumps Lyrics

It was time.

Music didn’t need Lyrics any more. No need to be in a relationship that only went one way. 

It was good once. For millennia, they soothed and stirred, they made the people laugh and dance and shout and weep.

These days, it was all about profit margins and download stats and placement deals. Lyrics loved that shit.

It wasn’t just about the money, though, or even the fame. Lyrics used to let Music take the lead, used to shape itself to fit against Music’s body, tight and close and soulful, a perfect word scattering itself across the lushness of a tune. 

These days, Lyrics didn’t even care if they were composed in the same room, by the same people. 

Music had tried to keep it going, tried to make it work. Created an incredibly creative combination of indie rock, emo, and classical traditions to create a song that was at once mournful and resolute, that sounded both achingly ancient and invigoratingly new. 

Lyrics had decided that this song would be about a guy who gets dumped by his girlfriend because she’s shallow and never understood him. 

Music kept trying, making a hip hop track that effortlessly blended killer hooks sampled from classic soul with rhythmic innovations that were as accessible as they were complex. Lyrics turned it into a song about how the rapper had significantly more money than his competing rappers.

Music wrote an opera; Lyrics wrote a libretto about how women always cheat on men because they have no self-control. Music embraced techno; Lyrics wrote about the joys of designer brands. Music wrote a pop hit; Lyrics made it about how no one could possibly understand what it’s like to be a teenager in love. Music wrote a hard rock anthem; Lyrics turned it into an angry howl about how the rock star didn’t get enough attention as a child but that’s okay since now he has sex with groupies every night and so his fifth grade teacher was totally wrong about him. 

Music had had enough. Maybe they just weren’t compatible any more. Maybe they had grown apart over the years.

Maybe Lyrics was just an idiot.

Didn’t matter any more. Music was moving on. 

Soon Lyrics wouldn’t even matter. There would just be melody, harmony, rhythm, timbre, texture, and form. The best damn instrumentals in the history of tunes were on the way. 

Music couldn’t wait.


End file.
